Cream, Cherries, Chocolate, Baby and Apples
by Laris Neal
Summary: Challenge swan queen 5 words 1 - five little stories, short oneshots, for swan queen. There will be fluffy ones, family ones, drama ones.


**This is a challenge I proposed on tumblr. People would send me 5 words and I would write oneshots about Swan Queen for each one. Give me reviews and I'll be very happy! Here are the first 5 words: Cream, Cherries, Chocolate, Baby and Apples. **

**Upload: Now the errors are fixed! Thanks to Bond . Jane, my beta for this challenges! **

**Thanks and enjoy it.**

* * *

**Cream**

That chocolate was pretty hot. So hot she couldn't drink it. In fact, she hadn't even asked for it! She came to Granny's and Ruby served it. She said she didn't ask, but Ruby said someone asked it for her. Alright, that was weird. Specially because there was cream on her it. She really liked that combination, but no one in Storybrooke knew about it yet…

"Enjoying your drink, Miss Swan?" Regina appeared right behind her.

"Hey, it was you? I mean, thanks, but I don't…" Emma started, but the brunette interrupted her.

"I know what you like, Emma. I notice everything. You might want to do the same. It might come in handy." Regina blinked to her.

The Mayor turned on her heels and left. Emma looked at her cup and a devious smile on her face when she imagined the words chocolate, cream and Regina in the same sentence.

**Cherries**

Emma couldn't see a thing in front of her. She could only smell, feel and taste. She was blindfolded. She refused it in the beginning, but Regina convinced her. How to resist those dangerous eyes and that sweet smile? She'd already guessed three of fruits Regina had fed her. If she guessed, she could touch Regina. If she didn't, Regina could touch her. It was sweet, and felt like… two little marbles on her tongue.

"Come on Emma, you've been trying for five minutes!" Regina was impatient.

"Wait a minute, I'm still trying to figure it out…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

Regina shut up her with a passionate kiss. "Cherries." Regina answered for Emma. It was cheating, but- she couldn't wait any longer for Emma's touch.

Chocolate

"Please Regina, I need it!" she grumbled. She was at Regina's side, in their bed.

"But Emma, it's still 3a.m. for God's sake!" Regina looked to the clock, upset.

"I don't care. I want chocolate, like NOW!" Emma poked Regina shoulder, kissed her neck, and whispered into her ear "Please, my dear! Do it for me, you know how it works…"

Regina snorted and she got up, sitting in the bed. "Alright Emma, you won. I'm going to buy you some chocolate. But it'll cost you something…" her dark eyes glanced to the blue ones, and Emma smiled back.

"Yeah I know… But you're aware that it'll only happen after a couple of days…"

"I'm aware. That's the only part that I hate to be in love with another woman: PMS time!" She rolled her eyes up.

**Baby**

"Henry… I… I need to tell you something." Emma started, still trying to find the right words to tell him.

"Okay mom, I'm listening." He smiled at her. Regina sat in the couch right in front of him. Emma was at his side.

"Well… I… Hum… I don't know if you know where babies come from… or how they're made… But the thing is…" she was gesticulating a lot.

"Mom, will we have the talk now? I'm twelve, I know how sex works, and I know how babies are made. I'm not a kid anymore." Henry was looking at her as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I told you." Regina laughed amused. Emma looked at her, and then she looked back to Henry.

"Alright, so I'll tell you the news. Your mom is pregnant. Regina will have a baby, and you'll have a little brother." She bit her lower lip because she was nervous.

"Really? Awesome! I'm so happy! I always wanted a little brother!" he got up and hugged Emma, then he hugged Regina and smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy, dear." Regina smiled at him, and looked to Emma. Her partner was confused. "Now, go to your room because I need to talk to Emma." He just noded and went upstairs.

"He's a smart kid, Emma, you already know that. You don't need to treat him like a baby. He knows things better than us." She smirked. Emma passed her fingers through her long light hair, and with a confused look, she lanced the last question in the air.

"But the part I guess he didn't understand, it's that it's my baby, not a guy's…"

**Apples**

A little bright red fruit. An Apple. It was all that Emma found inside her car. She was leaving Storybrooke, like the Mayor told her to. She was tired of being fooled by everyone. She loved Henry very much, but she couldn't compete with Regina. She loved that woman more than anything, but Regina couldn't accept that, so they had been fighting in the last days. Henry was getting hurt. He didn't know which side to pick. So after letting it rip in Regina's office, Emma was ready to go. She walked the streets for about an hour, thinking about everything that happened in her life. She needed to work up the courage to leave. When she came back to pick up her car, there it was, a single apple in her seat. She took it in her hands. There was a sticky note on it. _Sorry_. She smiled, and when she turned on her boots she saw Regina close to her. She was holding a basket of apples, and she offered one to Emma.

"Since when apples are a threat?" she smirked. "Stay."

Emma smiled to her. "Was it an apology?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Do I need to beg on my knees?" she raised an eyebrow too.

"No. A basket full of apples is enough for me."


End file.
